gonna_be_the_twin_tailfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3: The Azure Surge
EPISODE 3---THE AZURE SURGE, TAILBLUE Episode Overview During Twoearle's grand tour of the new underground Command Center, an Elemelian attack is detected, and TailRed responds immediately. Unfortunately, the attacks go on, day after day, week after week, with TailRed beginning to show signs of burn-out, both from the battles, and from the increased publicity. Twoearle and Aika are concerned, too. Soji finally comes to the understanding that when the transformation sequence ( Henshin ) takes place, the male body is morphed into an actual, physical female body, before the Tail Gear is installed. Aika finds this out, too, and argues with Twoearle and her new defense robot, reducing the robot to rubble. The next day, TailRed is called out to battle in a flower filled meadow, where she meets Foxguildy, who soon shows a very different battle plan. TailRed is quickly immobilized with a long pink ribbon, and she is cloned to make an artificial TailRed. So while Foxguildy toys with TailRed and the clone, Twoearle and Aika have a long argument as to what to do, with the result that Aika decides for herself to transition to a Twin Tail Warrior, TailBlue ! Foxguildy soon realizes that his prowess with TailRed has little or no effect on TailBlue. After shredding his ribbons, and dismembering the clone, TailBlue gives Foxguildy the death blow with the first use of her weapon. TailBlue may have won the battle, but the next day she finds out that she lost the publicity contest, with TailRed still the crowd favorite. This Episode's Story The trio is given a guided tour of the new Command Center by Twoearle, but no surprise here, the tour descends into an argument. However, the argument is interrupted went the new alert system kicks in and reports that an Elemelian attack is imminent. Soji quickly transforms into TailRed, and transports to the scene of the trouble. Over the next several days and weeks, the body count of the Elemelians and their minions begins to mount up, thus causing TailRed's publicity to increase, too. Even the Student Council President becomes a fan of TailRed ! Many Internet website supposedly about TailRed and her adventures pop up, much to the chagrin of TailRed. But TailRed is far better in battle with an Elemelian then she is in a crowd of fans and admirers, and she begins to suffer burn-out. Trying to understand herself, TailRed transforms, and then removes her Tail Gear, thereby confirming that the Henshin actually upgrades the male body, by morphing it to become a atomically correct younger adolescent girl's body when she goes through the transformation to power up and prepare for battle. Twoearle and Aika come to this understanding, too, and of course, argue about it. Thus, Twoearle introduces her new robot bodyguard, which is reduced to a pile of junk by Aika in short order. Next morning, breakfast is interrupted by another Elemelian attack, so the crew heads downstairs to the Command Center. Soji goes through The Henshin, and is transported to, A peaceful, flowered meadow ? Yes, and there she meets Foxguildy, who has a fetish for ribbons and hair bows made of ribbons. Not knowing the power of his ribbons, TailRed gets encircled in a pink ribbon, and then the ribbon is removed and used to clone an exact duplicate of TailRed. The clone is 'brought to life' , and Foxguildy begins to play with it. Twoearle, back in the CC, orders TailRed to destroy the clone, but she cannot because the clone is a Twin Tail, something not lost on Foxguildy. He uses the clone to lure TailRed into submission, and then begins to toy with her. Back at the CC, Aika is incensed at what she is seeing on the monitor. Asking Twoearle to 'do something', Twoearle offers Aika a set of Tail Gear; in fact, the rebuilt set that she used to own. They argue about the details of Aika becoming a Twin Tail Warrior, until finally Aika decides for herself to do so by forcibly taking the Blue Bracelet and transitioning all by herself. She transports to the flower-filled meadow, only to find Foxguildy indulging his fetish by watching TailRed struggle to free herself from his pink ribbon enhanced restraining hold. TailBlue 'cuts to the chase' by confronting Foxguildy, as the battle is being videoburned by the Elemelian Headquarters. Foxguildy encases TailBlue in another all powerful pink ribbon, only to have TailBlue break through it, as if it were toilet paper. Next, Foxguildy places the cloned TailRed in front of her, thinking that she, too, will be stopped by it. It is shattered with one punch from TailBlue, thereby releasing TailRed from her pink ribbon ! As a now angry Foxguildy calls up another pink ribbon, TailBlue calls up a gravity-controlling device that negates the pink ribbon, and drops it on Foxguildy's big toe. How painful ! Finally, TailBlue accesses her signature weapon, Wave Lance, and inflicts the fatal blow on Foxguildy. As a final gesture, Foxguildy calls up the TailRed clone, unclothed, and wraps her in a pink ribbon. He then explodes, signaling his defeat. TailBlue then scoops up TailRed in her arms, and flies away, just as the camera crew and news reporters come upon the scene. Next day, while watching the news coverage on cable TV, of the previous day's battle, Aika realizes that she may have won the battle, but she has lost the publicity contest, as the news stations give all the coverage and accolades to TailRed. Category:Episodes